narutofanonesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Victor25
Narrador: Nuestra historia comienza con una batalla entre Gothitelle y Garchomp. Dichos Pokémon luchan en un estadio de la Liga Pokémon, mientras millones de fans presencian el combate en las gradas o mediante la televisión. Gothitelle da comienzo a la batalla con halago que deja confundido a Garchomp para atacar posteriormente con fuerza psíquica el cual logra hacer un gran daño a Garchomp. El entrenador de Garchomp no se queda parado y le ordena usar carga dragón que impacta fuertemente contra Gothitelle. El entrenador del Garchomp quiere acabar con la batalla por lo que le ordena usar meteoro dragón pero es contrarrestado por el atactrueno de Gothitelle provocando unos espectaculares fuegos artificiales. Ambos entrenadores ordenan usar a sus Pokémon demolición provocando un gran impacto y .... Hilbert:�� quien apagó la televisión. Mamá de Hilbert: Hijo no crees que es este haciendo tarde. Hilbert: si casi son las 11:30 ya tengo que irme. Mamá de Hilbert: cuídate hijo. Hilbert: Gracias mamá— Sale de su casa y comienza correr. Narradorto. El es Hilbert y se dirige al laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper para conseguir su primer Pokémon. Hilbert: -De camino hacia el laboratorio se encuentra a su amigo Cheren- Cheren: Hilbert creía que ya estabas en el laboratorio. Hilbert: Es que el tiempo se me fue viendo la repetición de la final de la liga Pokémon. Cheren: �� Otra vez —mueve la cabeza como si tuviera buscando alguien- Hilbert y Bianca. Hilbert: Creía que estaba contigo. Cheren: No. Hilbert: Tal vez ya ya está en laboratorio. Cheren: ��por qué lo dudo. Bianca:- Aparece corriendo y gritando- Naruto.png Evolution of ryo by osy057-d45pwfb.jpg 1081239gaara 10.jpg Anterior Jinchuriki del Hachibi.png Guardaespaldas de Iwa Anime.png|Chatsuchi Mangekyō Sharingan de Rai.svg Mangekyō Sharingan de Naori.svg Mangekyō Sharingan de Naka.svg Mangekyō Sharingan de Baru.svg Ojo de Shinju.svg 300px-Sharingan de 3 aspas.svg.png Uchiha.jpg Shodai Tsuchikage1.png Pakurascorchreleasefaceshot.png 300px-Meizu2.jpg 300px-Gozu.jpg Gamatatsu En Shippuen.jpg Gamakishi Shippuden.png Konohamaru Rasengan.png Kushina.png Nisshoku kokona char sheet by afo2006-d3ar5eo.png 300px-Kisame Hoshigaki.jpg 800px-Obito 2.png Young Deidara.png 404182-scorpion 1.png 419901-image129.png 2153856-yoichiro Fujasawa.png Inurymizukage.png Mrs Akimichi.jpg O421413-52e66.jpg Yoshino Nara.jpg 546117-madara uchiha.jpg 419893-image14u.png The Mysterious Masked Man 1.jpg 308402-kurotsuchi 3.jpg Atsui anime.png 557442-naruto shippuuden 268 3.jpg 553016-itachi 2.jpg Kazuhiko kotone char sheet by afo2006-d2fzbwo.png Jūgo.PNG Samui.PNG Omoi.PNG 300 Karui.png Karin3.png Hinata Parte II.jpg Uzumaki Clan Leader.png 380481-screenshot085.jpg 419876-image97.png 392695-han 1.png 233308-utakata naruto.png 514685-screenshot001.jpg 419890-kurenai2.png 419882-image111i.png 419904-image131.png 419878-image96.png 419874-image95s.png 419880-image94.png HashiSenju.jpg 152381-rikudosage.png 418580-tsunade render 2 by klipox d3bqxbv.png 419850-orochimaru 3.png 419852-jiraiya gamer.png 152918-rikudosage juubi.png 356563-samui.wmv snapshot 03.14 2010.09.03 13.06.50 .jpg 263162-omoi.png 419907-image195.png 419925-samuirender.png 510770-darui s black lightning by google123 d399yy2.png 400376-maki manga.jpg 419917-image168.png 419900-image170.png Sai.jpg Hotaru.png 419911-image196.png 233334-onoki.png 419919-raik.png 300px-Yondaime Kazekage.jpg 421724-17 1.png Minato Rasengan and Kunai.png 136425- .jpg 419871-image113q.png 419899-image146.png 419898-image144.png 419872-image145.png 419866-image110.png Sasuke Sakura (1).jpg Sasuke Sakura .jpg Naruto.png kazekage_gaara_by_johnny_wolf-d3kfaou.png yondaime_kazekage_render_by_andrehatake-d5tu7jb.png 240px-Minato Namikaze.png 366578-screenshot021.jpg 407838-untitled 1.png Sasuke-Uchiha-Shippuden-2.jpg Naruto sakura shippuden.jpg Shikamaru-shippuden.png Kiba en Shippuden.jpg AburameShino.jpg Choji-shippuden.jpg Ino-shippuden.png Maito Gai apariencia.jpg Inoichi Yamanaka Naruto.png RockLeeShippuden.jpg Iruko Umino.png Konohamaru Parte II.jpg 374232-nawaki 1.png Shin.png Kurama 002.png 1345223722-kushina-shinobi-kuro-suke1.png Tenten parte II.jpg UchihaShisui.jpg Mikoto.jpg Suigetsu Samurai by Hozukami.jpg 23113a66e32635ad5b6baeb82fff3894.jpg Juugo Samurai by Hozukami.jpg Primer Mizukage.png Nidaime mizukage.png Anciano Jefe.png 392705-yagura 2.png Anime Mizukage 2.jpg Zabuza parte I.jpg Fuguki.png Mangetsu anime.png Jinpachi anime.png Kushimaru anime.png Ringo.png Jinin anime.png Suigetsu Hōzuki.png Hotaru.jpg Young Ganryu.png Chojuro 2.png 371059-screenshot020 2 .jpg Ganryu.png Chukichi.png 300px-Kiri ninja.png Unmo Samidare anime.png 154c.jpg Seis Colas.jpg 3 tails.png Haku.jpg Tsurugi2.png Suiren.png Junsai.png Harusame.png Primer Kazekage 2.png Segundo Raikage 2.png Sandaime Kazekage.jpg 300px-Yondaime Kazekage.jpg Chiyo.png Ebizō2.jpg 393682-fuu 2 .png -Gaara Capitan.png Pakura2.png Temari Shippuden.jpg Kankuro Shippuden.jpg Maki Anime.png Be3a46d0bcafb0 full.jpg Capitán Cazador Suna.png 403028-untitled 1.png Sari.png Ittetsu.png 534483-suna genin.jpg Shukaku Invasión.JPG Siete Colas.jpg Sasori2.png Karura.jpg Yashamaru.jpg Padres de Sasori.png Primer Raikage.png Segundo raikage.png Sandaime Raikage.png Px-A1587.png 172632-killer bee.jpg 392613-yugito nii.jpg A's cousin.png Darui.png Atsui mugshot.png Samui.PNG Omoi1.png 392704-2tailedcat 1.png 392699-8tailed.png Shodai Tsuchikage1.png Mū.png Tercer Tsuchikage.png 392692-roushi 1.png Han.png Guardaespaldas de Iwa Anime.png Kurotsuchi4.png Akatsuchi en el anime.jpg 830px-Kitsuchi1.png 392693-4tailed.png 392694-5tailed.png Deidara Ak.jpg Udon (Epílogo).PNG Moegi(Epílogo).png Elemento Yin-Yang.svg Akio Yotsuki.png Primer Tsuchikage.JPG Karui.png Aldea Oculta de la Roca.png 800px-Kumo.png Sunagakure.png Kiri Aldea.png Utakata2.png Unknown-02.png Unknown-01.png Imagen no disponible.svg http://desmotivaciones.es/carteles/naruto/705 Sobre mi Esta es tu página de usuario. ¡Edítala para hablar sobre ti a la comunidad! Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 http://es.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Dariel_Senju Curiosidades *El escritoe favorito de manga de Víctor es Masashi Kishimoto *El escritor favorito de Comics de Víctor es Greg Weisman *El 20 de abrir de 2013 tiene algo que Leer